Sweet Serenity
by EmeraldxLady
Summary: Sergeant Major Sienna Kilburn and Master Chief John-117 begin to reflect on their own celebrated history as friends, lovers, married couple and war heroes. The battles they have faced together and apart and the growing that happened from their youth all began with a single glance in a hallway. Rated M for violence, sex and language. John/OC
1. Heartlines

**Hello everyone, the new and imporved Sienna and her chapter is up! Please read and review, I would love it so much. **

**Halo (C) Bungie, 343 Industries **

**All OCs (C) Mine **

* * *

**[UNSC **_**Infinity **_**observation deck**_**, **_**2557]**

Space had lost its beauty, to the everyday solider it was just as insignificant as the common tree or bush. The giant planets, gas giants and stars now were nothing more than the everyday passing. Though some things have managed to keep its beautiful splendor to sometimes take someone's breath away, Earth was always one that made a human heart swell as one basked in the sheer beauty of it.

An older woman observed the massive green and blue being; her face indicated that she was somewhere far away and not paying attention to the moment. Crossing her arms, she closed her eyes before letting out a heavy sigh; a dull heaviness seemed to weight down her thoughts. Opening her eyes after a brief moment, she saw in the window pane, with the light of the Earth, her reflection.

She could see her hazel gold eyes and the darkness of her natural red hair that was beginning to grey, pulled back into a tight bun. Along her hairline was a fading scar, she had decided that it wasn't a good idea to count the scars on her body. Most of them had vanished with the advanced medical technology or with time but she had kept some of them. She stood at 5'10", athletic, pale with attractive features, in her youthful days she was more slender but she had gained bulk when she joined the marines twenty-eight years ago. She didn't look like she was forty-five years old, but the amount of years she spent in cryostasis effected her aging cells, yet the stress was beginning to show more each month.

Her hand reached up to her chest to where her dog tags rested against her, she caught a glimpse of the tattoo on the inside of her right arm, the motto for her true alliance, ODST. She clutched her dog tags for a moment before she rested them in her hand as she looked at them. Next to the tags was a golden ring, simple with no sort of gem stone. She smiled slightly, but there was a pained look in her eyes as she brought the ring to her lips. Instead of kissing the metal, she let it hove there, her breath heating the gold as she let her mind wonder to her most recent memory of the last thing she had said to him.

"_Come home with your shield…or on it." _

She is a Spartan's wife, never expecting him to return alive nor see him every day like a normal couple would. Like the women of Sparta, she fought to defend her entire race with no doubt that she might die that day, any ODST believed that if they were to jump feet first into hell, they would die there too.

Casting her gaze back to the window, she caught of glimpse of something that wasn't her own reflection. Turning, she met her gaze with an orange visor, her breath hitched in her throat as she stared almost paralyzed with emotion and confusion.

Master Chief, still in his armor, stood still but she knew that he was looking right at her. She could feel her heart suddenly begin to pound like a hammer in her chest, the beat echoed in her ears as her entire face and ears grew hot. Silenced passed between them before she turned away to look at the orbiting planet.

"I bet Laskey told you where I was…" she chuckled dryly "he always seems to know"

There was a long moment of silence before a raspy, weary tone replied "it wasn't hard."

She exhaled a breath of air before she crossed her arms, her gaze to the floor as she closed her eyes; she was terrified, excited and confused all at once but her body was so adapted to self-control that she barely trembled under the emotional pressure.

The soft clunk of his heavy boots drew closer until she felt his presence next to her, she looked up at him. He was looking at the planet; she desperately wished she could see his expression or his face even, she would not say how much she had missed him. Instead she turned to face the window again.

"I can see my birthplace," she mused, looking at the giant masses of earth that seemed to connect to the bodies of water by a mere white and blue thread. "I hear that New Mumbai is beautiful this time of year."

She could hear his head turn but she didn't bother to look at home as she stared at Earth a little longer.

"With most of the outer colonies destroyed the human race is returning home, most have never seen Earth before," she finally did look up at him. "It's been a very long time since I have stepped on Earth's soil."

Master Chief looked back to the Earth "Home…isn't something I was permitted to have." He then looked at her again, "But, there is that saying, home is where the heart is..."

"Yes…" she agreed, "yes there is." She then smiled thoughtfully as she turned around and took a step away. He said nothing, giving her the chance to give him some space, it had been a long adventure and she felt that giving him time to reflect would be a wise choice.

"Sienna…"

She stopped and turned around, he was taking off his helmet and she saw the dark hair she knew well, he paused before turning around and noticed the streak of grey hair along the left side of his head. He looked older, his unnatural pale skin enhanced the dark circles under his eyes and the fading, pale scars. She looked into his steel blue eyes and almost wanted to cry. There was a subtle emotion in his gaze, though his face showed nothing and it was she needed to walk back to his side.

"John…I am very proud of you," she said softly taking his hand in hers "I am glad your home."

John remained silent but Sienna felt the subtle grip of his hand around hers, he hardly ever showed affection, it was extremely hard for him but when he managed she knew it was truth and that alone made her heart soar.

"I do know how to pick em'" Sienna smiled

He flicked his gaze to her; a slight smirk played across his thin lips "As do I."

Sienna raised her brows in surprise before shaking her head, "well played Master Chief…well played."

John turned his gaze back to Earth, his mind began to think about the past events, the death of his best friend and the reunion with someone whom he felt he could be at home with, for home was where the heart is, and his heart belonged to her.

Memories flashed in his mind as they mind a vivid timeline of his life with her, the unexpected surprises and emotions he felt when he grew close with her. In the beginning she was a different woman and he a different Spartan.

* * *

**[Epsilon Eridani System, UNSC **_**Juggernaut**_** Marathon-class, April 10th, 2536]**

"Ready to drop"

Sienna looked up at a tall and bulky sandy haired man in the standard ODST armor, he was grinning at her, frowning she got up

"Ready as I'll ever be Elkins"

Corporal David Elkins laughed before patting the top of her head, all of her team members towered over her, after scowling at him, walked to her pod before pulling on her helmet. She tapped the screen and the pod doors opened, stepping inside and sat down.

"Kilburn, I want you to take good care of the rookie during the drop, we don't want to lose him on his first mission." Her fire team leader, Staff Sergeant Malcolm Kingsley commanded before he stepped inside his pod.

Sienna looked at the rookie, being a Corporal herself plus the only female member, her fire team leader automatically assumed he would feel more comfortable, but she noticed that he looked away when she glanced at him.

"Stay close to me Rookie, the first drop is always tough" Sienna commanded and the young Private nodded.

Sienna gave him thumbs up before she signaled to her team leader that everything was all clear. After buckling in, the pod doors closed, enveloping her in darkness until the feeble lights flickered on. A voice crackled over the radio, "warning, covenant detected, be on your ready." She sighed inwardly to herself.

"Launch in ten." She sat quietly, slowing her breathing, a quiet voice in the distance, _"five…. Two… one…"_ a series of beeps played, and then a jarring shock as her pod violently erupted from the underbelly of the ship. Some computer whiz had apparent hacked their pod radio, and started playing some classical music, the lyrics "highway to hell…" quietly played through the speakers, and Sienna could not help but smile. She began to lip sync to the chorus. She closed her eyes as she traveled through space god knows how fast. She then ended her musical fun and checked on the rookie.

"You okay there Private?"

"Yeah…but my lunch is in my lap"

She could hear David and Malcolm laughing on the other end and she wanted to smack them, but was interrupted.

"Boost in five" the PA stated, followed by another jarring shock as her pod quickly accelerated; blood rushed to her head and the inside of her pod turned a sickly red color, slowly fading to black around the edges, until finally silence, the engine stopping and entering free fall. The next five minutes were nerve wracking, with no noises except her quiet breathing. The PA crackled on once again,

"Next stop, Aeva, prepare for reentry…"

No matter the countless times Sienna dropped from space, she always hated this part and her only reply to that was,

"Shit..." as they began to reenter the atmosphere. She felt gravity gradually return as she slowed down, another voice in her ear whispering _"5…4…3…2…1…"_ when she hit the edge of the stratosphere, her body jerked downwards and the pod began tumbling, end over end. The only thing passing through her mind was _fuck fuck fuck fuck…_ then she felt a little jolt to the side, and her pod stabilized, air brakes deploying and rapidly slowing down her descent. The brakes broke off, as expected, and she started speeding up again, David shouting "yee haw!" into his radio. Sienna's altimeter flickered on, dropping too fast for her to read, faster and faster as the numbers got smaller and smaller. As the device hit one thousand feet, she thought to herself "here it comes…", the pod suddenly stopped, straining her against her straps, which gave way at the last moment, the door busted open, and she jumped out, that had some taken used to but she was steady, gun raised and ready for action.

The rookie landed about fifty feet from her own pod, the rookie came tumbling out. He kneeled on the ground, catching his breath; Sienna lowered her gun as she ignored the pods dropping all around them. Grabbing him by the arm, she hoisted him up and shoved his gun in his hands

"Come on, focus Harrison!" she encouraged

He nodded his frantically as he grabbed his gun, following her as she joined Malcolm and David, the Rookie was trudging behind, no doubt that his legs were shaky and was getting over the sudden head rush.

David leaned in and whispered "noobie" which resulted in Sienna shoving him but she was smiling behind her helmet.

Malcolm raised his fist and the fire team was silent, there was a pause before Malcolm turned to his small team.

"Elkins, you and Kilburn will go ahead, Harrison will stay with me so I can teach him the ropes and make sure nothing is following, make sure your recording on the COMCAM,"

"Never stopped" Sienna replied as she checked her weapon

"Good girl" Malcolm had a hint of pride in his voice "go quietly, snipe anything in your way and tell me when you see the target."

"Yes Sir" Sienna and David replied in unison before they began their scouting, David was only a few steps ahead from Sienna as they moved forward.

"When you see the target, take the shot" David instructed,

Sienna bowed her head; she held a sniper rifle in her hand, when she trained in the ODST program she also took some training in becoming a sniper. She had done impressively well but she wasn't as good as some of the others because she wasn't color blind.

David raised his hand again and they both froze, listening to the area, they were in a forest region, the setting sun would provide cover and their helmets could help them see perfectly in the dark.

"Hide, I saw movement about ten yards from us" David whispered over his COM link, they found separate shadowy places in the forest and stood absolutely still. There was a heavy silence in the forest that made Sienna's gut twist, her body though still, she could feel her heart rate rising and after a few calming breaths she managed to tone it down.

A tingling sensation on her neck caused her to freeze as she slowly scanned her area; she almost had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming when only about five feet from her was a hulk of a humanoid in armor. Inwardly impressed on how silent this big guy was.

She had to bypass the scared phase as she entered into the awe phased as she recognized the type of armor this monstrous humanoid was wearing, it was a SPARTAN. The information was revealed last year; however it was still a mystery about these soldiers. Sienna made the hand signals of "I see you."

Either the SPARTAN didn't notice or was purposefully ignoring her, very quietly Sienna contacted David.

"Look very slowly, about five feet from me is a SPARTAN"

"Hell no…holy shit" he hissed back "He probably knows were here, sent to help us."

Sienna nodded, "is the coast clear?"

David nodded but made the hand signal to go prone, Sienna looked over her shoulder again before slowly moving forward in a crouched position, her weapon raised and occasionally checking the stats on her HUD.

Sienna looked over her shoulder to see if the SPARTAN was following. Catching up fast, soon the armored monster was in the lead and David had to catch up.

"Hey man, what the hell are you doing?" he hissed almost angrily, as ODST, he had showed his strong distaste in SPARTANS when the bits of information were first released.

"Leading" was a deep, raspy reply which indicated a male gender; he made the hand signal to freeze, Sienna could hear him grunt rather irritably as he reported the new change of situation back to Malcolm.

The SPARTAN seemed to scan the surroundings before turning to Sienna; her heart almost skipped a beat in excitement as he seemed to stare at her for a moment.

"I was sent to escort the Sniper to its destination, are you the sniper solider?"

"That's me sir," Sienna replied quietly

The Spartan bowed his head "You only got one shot at this, my job is to make sure you get to your destination so we can take out the enemy."

Something clicked in Sienna's mind as she pointed at him "You're my backup?"

"Yes." His reply was short and crisp.

"Hey you two," David snapped "our target is heading towards the destination; we need to move fast if we are going to make it."

The trio didn't waste any time as the ODSTs followed the Spartan up a different route; Malcolm and the rookie were following close behind to make sure they weren't followed. According to Malcolm, he knew of the backup man and didn't both to tell which further pissed off David.

The entire journey took two hours tops, reaching the destination with time to spare, Sienna took her chance to sit down and see if everything was in place, Sienna thought of the chance of close quarters combat and suddenly felt a little sick, she had grown accustomed to it and knew how to hold her own but didn't mean that she had to like it. The destination was an abandoned building about a mile and a half from where the target would be approaching.

"You ready Corporal?" The SPARTAN asked, Sienna was taking off her helmet, the sky was already dark yet the cool, fresh air on her face felt good as she looked at the SPARTAN.

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess" she sighed, glancing up at him, he gave her a nod and turned, she noticed the big white number on the chest plate, why 117? Malcolm and Harrison had finally caught up but they reminded silent as they sat down, Malcolm looked a little worn when he took off his helmet, Harrison remained standing, fidgeting with his gun.

David and Sienna glanced at each other, the Spartan was watching out the window of the building, looking for the target yet neither of them spoke.

Putting her helmet back on, Sienna loaded the single shot into the sniper rifle. Apparently that caught the Spartan's attention and moved away from his place, Sienna placed the rifle in its proper place and looked through the scope. Now, all they had to do was wait.

The Master Chief stood a few feet away from the ODST with the sniper rifle, her stillness had reminded him of Linda, the SPARTAN sniper with deadly accuracy that no one could match. The sniper who had taken her helmet off was about the same age, he roughly estimated about twenty-two, twenty-three years of age.

He observed by her stance and stillness that this MOS wasn't her most natural skill, she looked rather uncomfortable with this sort of job.

"You're not a sniper" he commented, not really knowing why he wanted to.

The woman turned her head and shook it "Nope, my heart is in air craft piloting and repair"

The other ODST chuckled "she can talk machine, but she is our scout sniper as well because none of us on our fire team are trained in this field."

"Shush" Malcolm hissed "If we blow our cover, we're screwed"

John narrowed the zoom on his HUD to take a look, the enemy was gathering to greet a leader he knew was called the Prophet, or in this case was one of lower rank, the team had a rough description of the target but John knew it wouldn't be hard to weed it out.

A covenant cruiser began to arrive slowly but surely, everyone tensed as they waited for it to land and settle, Sienna kept her eye on the ship, she would not mess this up because if she did, not only would she get a bad rating but there was the high possibility of death.

She did not allow herself to blink as she began to count her heart beats, she zoomed in a little further as the hanger doors began to open, a line of elites in red armor stood at attention as a creature in a floating, chair like object floated down, greeting the crowd with a wave of its hand. This was her target, and all of her focus was on it.

"Take the shot"

Sienna held her breath, her heart in mid beat then she pulled the trigger, a near silent pop and a brush of hot air as she waited for only a moment before the target was thrown off of its chair in a spray of blood.

"Let's go!" Malcolm ordered as they turned and escaped the abandoned building, Sienna felt triumphant that she didn't fuck up.

* * *

**[0500 hrs after assassination, UNSC **_**Juggernaut] **_

Sienna stood under the hot water as her mind entered a serene peace, she felt everything from that mission wash away, and she let out a yawn before she turned off the water. Shaking out the water from her short hair, Sienna walked away from the shower and grabbed her towel that was hanging on the wall. All people of gender, size and ethnic groups were showering and doing some personal hygiene routines. Sienna walked to her locker and began to dry off her body, her mind in a slight trance as she began to dry her hair. Tossing her towel in the hamper, she glanced at her arms; along her right forearm was the ODST motto "Feet first into Hell!" in black, elaborate print. On her shoulder was the ODST Chinese character tattoo with a double meaning of "bastard" or "bad ass". On her left wrist was the birth and death date of her older sister Melinda Sain Kilburn, the Chinese character for serenity above her left breast. Her most impressive tattoo was of a Phoenix with fiery plumage, its wings across her shoulders, the long tail feathers reached to her right side.

After she was done drying and combing her hair, she pulled on her clothes before pulling it back into a neat, tight bun. After doing some other personal hygiene routines, Sienna left for the mess hall, her team was waiting for her.

The mess hall was crowed and filled with noise, Sienna got in line to grab her food of a cheeseburger, fries and a drink before she joined her table mates, unlike the marines who wore the standard olive green, ODST wore black.

"You look dandy" David greeted with a grin and handed her a small paper up "Catsup?"

"It's Ketchup" Sienna corrected as she sat down next to Harrison "man, after that long, praising speech, I am about ready to eat a whole cow!" she bit into her burger with enthusiasm.

Malcolm was picking away at his fries "We are proud of you baby sister, but I think we could of done it just fine without the SPARTAN"

"Here, Here!" David raised his plastic cup filled with some sort of energy drink.

Sienna rolled her eyes "He wasn't all that bad, besides, the higher ups wanted us to take _extra _precaution"

"You are so optimistic Kilburn" David sighed, dabbing his fry into some ranch "for an ODST, that's kind of weird."

Sienna blew a short raspberry at him "you're weird."

Harrison was trying his best not to laugh and Malcolm was sipping at his drink "I crave a beer, not this energy crap!"

"It's the Irish in you staff sarge, but I wonder if Kilburn craves Indian food?" David smirked, wagging his eyebrows.

Sienna rolled her eyes before she continued to gobble up her burger, a running joke for David about Sienna and her relation to India, she couldn't help the fact that her parents happened to be in New Mumbai, the capital of India when she was born.

"David..." Sienna groaned "Do I look Indian to you?" showing off her pale as cream skin on her arm, David just ignored her question.

"Do you crave barbecue?" Harrison asked before taking a sip at his drink through a straw, Sienna and Malcolm shared a smirk.

"Brother…" David replied, letting out a dramatic sigh "I crave barbecue every single fucking day, I am pure bred Texan."

"You're from Euridanus-II" Malcolm replied calmly.

"My dad is from Texas" David said defensively, crossing his arms and scowling "My dad's barbecue would knock your balls off."

Harrison and Sienna tried to not laugh the hilarious comment to save themselves from spraying food in every direction.

"You should give that stuff to my dad" Sienna joked "at least he would keep it in his pants."

Malcolm and David's faces went cold but Harrison looked confused, David shook his head and ate a couple more bites of his fries.

"Your dad might suffer from arsenic if he eats my cooking," David snarled, Malcolm placed a hand on David's shoulder to calm him down.

"She was just making a joke" he said "don't need to get this way."

David looked at Sienna darkly "I don't see why you have to make a joke about your dad Kilburn, what he did was wrong."

"I know," Sienna raised her hands "I'm sorry I upset you David." She tried not to sound so bitter when it came to the thoughts of her father.

David relaxed a little more before he stretched out his back over the chair he was sitting in "we should work out after this…this food was fattening."

"And barbecue isn't?" Malcolm questioned.

Sienna was starting to stare off into space as she finished off her fries and drink; she looked down at her right wrist, looking at the tattoo that was dedicated to her sister. Thinking about her any further would cause Sienna to become as emotional as a teenage girl on her period. Turning her wrist over, she looked at her ODST tattoo and felt instantly better.

After cleaning up after themselves Sienna walked with her team out of the mess hall as they headed for the gym, working off a few calories would be good but she practically lived at the gym if she wasn't on a mission or in cryosleep. Her last cryosleep lasted five months.

Sienna was too busy arguing with David when she hit a rather heavy bulk; she glanced up and muttered an apology before she did a double take. As they continued to walk past each other, Sienna looked straight into a pair of blue eyes.

This dude was huge, his body of compressed, steel muscles but the fleeting glimpse of blue eyes before turning away caused her to almost stop as she watched the backside of a broad, strong man.

"Kilburn" David called and Sienna caught up, looking over her shoulder at him again, but he was already turning around the corner.

* * *

**I am actually good with this chapter...more to come soon!**

**I needed to clear up the fact that even though Sienna was born in India, she is European genetically. hence the red hair and pale skin. So, for those who are confused, she is not Indian! I wanted her to be born somewhere else besides North America. **


	2. Strangeness and Charm

**Here is another chapter everyone! I wll try and be more frequent when it comes to updates, gonna have to put a flame under my ass though!**

**Halo (c) 343 Industries and Bungie **

**All OC's (c) Emerladxlady**

* * *

**[2557]**

_He saw Sienna dragging herself across the dirt; he could tell that with every inch she moved, she was in the most unbearable pain. Stopping, she let out a spasm of violent coughs, blood sprayed in heavy droplets into the soil._

_Running over the dead, he reached to her side, turning her over he looked at the already bloodied bandages, a needler had nicked her in the side and by the looks of it, she had to have used at least three bio foam cans to save her life. He was surprised by how she was still awake. She stared up at him, her vision was adjusting but she smiled when she recognized him._

"_This sucks…" she joked slightly, but her voice was hoarse and raw from screaming and the pain. _

"_I am getting you out of here, you're going to live" he replied firmly, picking her up princess style, his heart lurched at the soul ripping scream of pain she uttered. _

_She held onto him as they walked through the battlefield passing the medics that seek out the living or wounded, many stared in horror as he carried her to the nearby Pelican. In his mind he was telling himself he could have protected her better, it was his job! He noticed her dropping temperature and the way she trembled in his arms, she natural creamy like skin now almost matched his own deathly white. _

_Two medics ran to him from the pelican with a gurney, their eyes almost cold and lifeless as they helped him place her on the gurney. She was beginning to bleed heavily again and if she didn't seek medical attention immediately, she would go into a coma from the shock and pain. _

"_John…" her hand remained tight around his, he squeezed it gently which produced a smile from her. Letting his hand go, the medics carried her off onto the pelican and left, the thought of her death produced a dark cloud in his mind but he turned and focused his attention on helping others. _

John slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the darkness of the room as he shifted his gaze from one side of the room to the other. Another trip down nightmare lane but this one was of the later events in his life.

Movement next to him caught his attention as he turned his head; his eyes caught a curved form before he saw his wife facing him, peacefully asleep. Arm tucked under the pillow, she slightly shifted again before she let out a gentle, balmy breath onto his bicep.

Lifting his forearm, he brushed some hair out of her face, the tops of his fingers barely stroking her chin, but had opened her eyes and was now looking at him.

"You okay?" she asked sleepily, letting out a big yawn.

He nodded rolling to his side to more comfortably look at her. She was already propping herself on her elbows, looking concerned "did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes." He replied, but not continuing any further as he glanced at the Chinese character tattooed above her left breast. Though he never thought about getting a tattoo himself, he always felt fascinated by body art, especially on his wife's body.

"Want to talk about it?" Sienna asked pushing some hair behind her ears; John could see the concern and shook his head.

His eyes caught sight of the tattoo on her right forearm, "Feet first into Hell!" in black ink. Thinking of that word, hell, unlike the motto, he had to walk through hell personally, almost every day. John's mind wondered to what happened only a few hours ago. If there was a hell then there must be a heaven?

While staring at her, he remembered the moments of how he held her in his arms, the warmth of her skin, the connection he has missed for so long. Sienna was smiling at him, she was saying something but he wasn't really listening. His heaven was the rare moments of alone time with her.

"John, did you hear me?"

He snapped his attention to her and she rolled her eyes, "like I said are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine" John replied, sitting up and propping his elbows on his knees, it was an unknown fact about Master Chief, but if he slept at all, he preferred to in the nude. Sienna did not mind it one bit; in fact, it was more natural that way.

Reaching out, she touched his arm and rested her head against his shoulder. Gently running her fingers along the traumatic scars along his arms, she felt a well of sadness build up in her throat. As an ODST she had some form of training and enhancements, but not like this.

"I assume you're going away within the next couple of days or so…" she asked, trying to hide the emotion in her voice.

"Sometime soon" he replied, watching her hands stroking his forearm. John kept his eyes firmly to the wall, slightly letting his mind wonder.

"Fuck" Sienna groaned almost angrily.

"We did that earlier" John replied casually.

Sienna let out a burst of laughter, covering her mouth lightly to reduce the volume of her laughter, tears were forming in her eyes and she was thinking why this was so funny. John watched with a flicker of a smile on his face, her laughter was rather infectious and if he could laugh, he would. Shaking her head, Sienna let out the last few streaks of laughter before she ran her fingers through her hair.

"In all of ours years…that my dear is new" she rubbed the tears from her eyes, "Man, that was funny."

John moved in before Sienna could register what was happening, pinning her to the bed he swooped down and kissed her deeply. John was never a forward man except when it came to fighting, but when the urge hit him, he wisely knew that ignoring it would make it worse. She reacted by bringing him closer, he loved it when her fingers ran through his hair or when they traveled down his back, touching every scar on his body.

Snaking his arm under her, he placed his hand on her back and brought her even closer to his own body, his other hand helped her wrap her legs around his hips. Finding the wet source, he drove in and the cry of sheer ecstasy told him he was doing it right.

* * *

**[April 12****th****, 2526 UNSC **_**Juggernaut**_**] **

Sienna spotted for Malcolm as he lifted some ridiculous weight, she decided not to count to save herself the trouble of not getting in another argument with David on how their leader could bench press more than he.

On his twentieth lift, Malcolm held the bar into the air before bench pressing some more. His goal was fifty and what he bench pressed put the body builders to shame.

"Sir, may I speak freely?" Sienna asked

Malcolm puffed air out, his face was turning red and sweat was dripping from his brow "yes."

"I am afraid you're going to have an aneurism, if you do, David will be happy."

Malcolm glanced at her, "your point?"

"He'll become team leader."

Malcolm chuckled slightly as he counted his 35th lift, Sienna glanced over to where David was doing pull ups at rapid fire speed. A couple of ODST's were betting how much credit they could wager on his lifts. Thinking of her younger brother Caden, she knew that he would love this environment.

When Malcolm finished his reps, Sienna tossed him a towel and he wiped the sweat from his face. Sienna stretched her arms over her head as she walked over to the leg press machine, adding about 150lb of weights; she began her reps of ten before added on fifty then continued.

After the leg presses, Sienna decided to do some stretches, in the ODST academy, Sienna became flexible real fast. After her stretches she began to do reps of squats, lunges, kicks, and punches.

"Sienna" David's voice interrupted "you're doing piss ass exercises again, weren't you taught anything in the academy?"

Like lighting, Sienna threw a punch which David blocked. They began to spar, blocking each other's moves and barely getting any hits on each other before Sienna pulled the over the shoulder move. David crashed onto the mats with a loud slapping noise but he managed to grab hold of her shirt and pulled her into a grapple.

"Bitch, I won!"

Sienna began to squirm and curse loudly as she pulled out of the grapple easily before punching him in the face. Foot on his chest to keep him down, Sienna smiled triumphantly.

"Bitch, I won" she pointed to her chest with her thumb.

David smiled "Congrats princess, you won the heart of this stud!"

Sienna scrunched her face, repulsed "No thank you."

David laughed as she let her foot off his chest and walked away, rolling her eye as she grabbed a fresh towel and wiped her face and the back of her neck.

"You know he is harmless right?" Malcolm teased with a grin

She nodded "Thank god…"

Harrison came over from the boxing ring, looking rather nervous "hey… look," he pointed with his chin to the no gravity gym.

Three men were circled around a really big man, she could hear that they were mocking and laughing at him.

"What are they doing to him" Sienna asked, her irritation leaking into her voice

Malcolm crossed his arms, his face showed interest "I am not sure, but if they continue they are gonna make him mad."

"Start a fight…bet you a 100 Sir" David cut in

"You're on Corporal" Malcolm waged

Sienna looked at Harrison but he was too busy watching, she sighed "men..." squared her shoulders and began to approach the three stooges picking on the big guy.

"Hey, you three!" she shouted

They stopped their mocking and turned, they were big, burly and tough looking men, one of them had a tattooed sleeve.

"Hey baby cakes, what'cha need?" the guy in the middle gave her a wolfish smile,

Sienna crossed her arms "leave him alone" she said sternly.

The big man who was doing some serious arm curls stopped and watched, he had been ignoring the three but she saw that he was curious.

"Why?" the same man replied, crossing his arms "Do you even know the guy?"

"No, but I do know that I would prefer to be left at peace when I am at the gym" she remained calm.

The one on the right looked at her exposed shoulders, since Sienna tended to work out in a tank top and sweat pants, her ODST tattoo was seen clearly.

"Sarge," he spoke to the man in the middle, looking nervous "she's an ODST"

"Even better" he replied with a smile

Sienna a sense of dread sink to the bottom of her stomach, she knew that any sort of disobedience or mouthing off to a senior officer would get her into huge trouble. Maintaining her scowl, she waited for his response. She could feel her team staring at her but she ignored them.

"What's your rank ODST?" he asked, she could see the anticipation on his face.

"Corporal Sir," she replied, not moving a muscle, she noticed the sudden change as she felt a sense of authority and power that almost seemed savage to her.

"My, my" he smiled, unaware that he had kept his intensely cool gaze on her, she felt a sudden recognition when she returned the gaze.

He nodded.

A sense of surprise and relief flooded over her, he was in on something and she had just included her in, she was going to stand her ground.

"Do your worst…" she smiled confidently, placing her hands on her cocked hip.

The sergeant looked like he was thinking of something when the big man stood up; Sienna almost had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying "holy shit". Suddenly feeling that she was in the presence of a war god, Sienna couldn't help but feel threatened, and that was never a good thing. The man easily touched seven feet, his face was angled in a rather sharply but he was by no means ugly, he wore a full body black suit what showed off every highly toned muscle and this man wasn't beefy but strong, powerful like any warrior. Any ODST had authority issues but Sienna knew just but listening to her gut that messing with him wasn't a good idea.

"I think we should teach the little lady a lesson?" the Sergeant looked to his buddies, they nodded enthusiastically, the thought of embarrassing any ODST was a treat to a common marine.

Sienna looked over her shoulder to her team, the whole was watching intently but Malcolm had given her a nod of approval, he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Fellas…" Sienna turned her head around "I think my friend here really doesn't appreciate you picking on a girl, its disrespectful ya know?"

The marines looked confused, but they had seemed to catch the sight of a looming shadow behind them and turned, apparently they didn't realize the monstrous size this man was. And if looks could kill, he was doing it over time; he crossed his arms which increased his size.

The Sergeant turned away from him while his buddies continued to stare in horror "I'll get you…"

He walked passed Sienna, shouldering her aggressively but she merely shrugged it off as his buddies followed. The entire population of the gym seemed disappointed and went back to their personal training, Sienna let out a sigh of relief and annoyance.

"Thank you"

She recognized the voice and looked up at the big man curiously "you're the Spartan?"

He nodded his face completely stoic "I am grateful for you...helping me."

Sienna obtained a relaxed position and waved her hand casually "no biggie, I know that we ODST's are more associated with being the bullies, but I try not to be like that."

He picked up his towel before giving her a curt nod and began to walk past her, Sienna paused for a moment before she turned and watched him take a couple steps away.

"Hey, what's your name?"

The Spartan stopped and turned around; the look on his face seemed to tell her that the question she had asked wasn't a common occurrence.

"John"

She smiled "let's hang out some time, you seem cool," she waved "catch you later!"

Leaving him she headed back to her team, David was shaking his head as she approached; Malcolm was too busy teaching Harrison a new move.

"You're so sappy Kilburn" he clucked his tongue at her, Sienna responded by punching him lightly in the arm.

"Quit it Elkins, it's not like your smooth at all either"

David made a face of hurt as he mockingly put a hand on his heart and began to clutch it "Ah Sienna, your killing me here!"

Sienna rolled her eyes "Augh, you're so dramatic!"

David grinned almost proudly but Sienna ignored him by sitting down and watching two of her team mate's spar.

* * *

"_Let's hang out some time, you seem cool,"_

John thought about that statement again and wondered about it, he wasn't exactly familiar with the term 'hang out' but he somehow assumed it meant getting to know one another. What threw him off the most though was how an ODST stood up for him, usually he put up with the shit other ODST's gave him, yet, she gave him a rather refreshing outlook into some of the rare individuals.

Putting his helmet, the HUD flickered on and the new soft ware updates showed him the progress before everything was finished, he hated being out of his armor, it made him feel naked and slightly vulnerable.

"You're already to go chief," the technician said, without a word, Master Chief walked down from the platform and headed for the docking bay.

* * *

**[UNSC _Infinity_, 2557]**

The armor bay was filled with people; he ignored the curious or awestruck stares as he focused his attention on his wife, who was talking to the head commander. Commander Sarah Palmer had this sort of mind set that her ideas and methods were the correct ones, which in some way pissed him off even though he knew that officers tended to get bossy.

Palmer ended the conversation and Sienna let out a sigh and shook her head, sharing a knowing glance with John before she walked onto the platform.

"I am not sure if I want to punch her or let her lead me like a dog?" she mumbled,

John caught on that it was a rhetorical question and said nothing, the technician was putting on his helmet and with a click everything was fired up and ready.

"You ready to get back to work?"

Sienna looked up at him; an unreadable smile touched her face as she replied "I thought you'd never ask!"

John smiled; he enjoyed his wife's antics and began to lead her away from the armor bay "what's the run up?"

"Well, apparently we still have some cleaning up do to on Requiem, the sneaky bastards are figuring out new ways to hide themselves from our systems. I am staring to dislike forerunner tech."

John nodded "did we get the go code?"

"Yeeup, find anything of use or value and bring it back onto the infinity asap." She stretched her arms over her head, "wow I am sore!"

He ignored the last part "Pretty much an S&D?"

Sienna smiled playfully "always one step ahead as usual" she smiled before she put on her helmet.

"Always." He replied

The two together were a sight to see, many stopped what they were doing to just get a look at them, the monstrous man in epic green armor, next to him about half his size was a woman in ODST armor. Though most of the shock infantry were Spartan IV, it didn't seem fair to restrict the ODST's as well.

John ignored the awed gazed "you going to drop?"

"No," she replied "hitching a ride with you."

As they boarded the Pelican, John recalled a memory that somehow had made to the front of his mind.

"Do you remember when you asked me to throw you?"

The Marine's on the pelican looked interested, Sienna glared at her husband through her helmet visor and shook her head "let's not talk about that." Turning her attention to the Marines who looked away quickly, not wanting to annoy her any further.

* * *

**Again- Sienna is not Hindu. **

**Read and Review!**


	3. Spectrum

**Hello Everyone, a promised update!**

**I know its kind of starting off slow but I really want to give a more detailed back story about these two, so its gonna be slow at first. **

**Thank you to all who have stayed while I am rewriting this, and welcome to the new viewers!**

**Halo (c) 343, Microsoft, Bungie **

**OC's (c) Me**

* * *

**[Three Weeks Later, Colonial Planet 2536]**

Dry lighting cracks across the sky, the storm clouds were gathering as she watched the impending dark come closer. It reminded her of her home on the prairie; the incredible storms of energy so powerful that it made the hair on the back of her neck stick up.

"Dad would say that in Texas, the storms were just mind boggling" Elkins said as he too watched the storm.

Sienna shook her head "no offense to your dad Dave, but I grew up in what would be considered "Oklahoma" country. I am well familiar with tornados."

An amazing crack of thunder resonated across the sky as the dark clouds were lit up by a flash of lighting soon followed by a sudden heavy rainfall. David and Sienna were both thinking how lucky they were to have vacuumed sealed suits.

At their camp Marines shuffled about to get under cover, the ones on watch duty looked absolutely miserable as the rain fell heavy on them. Soon the ground began muddy and puddles of water soon formed all over the place as hogs drove through the camp, spraying mud in all directions.

"I hate it when it rains" Harrison mumbled grumpily over the COM "makes me feel depressed."

"Aww stop yer whining Private" Malcolm droned "just be grateful you're not one of the poor suckers back at camp, their suits are not water proof."

Sienna looked up when thunder rolled again, the deafening sound was beginning to reminded her too much of her life on the prairie.

"Hey Kilburn, is it too childish of me to say that I want to start a mud fight?" David asked, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, I would consider it…" she was interrupted when a heavy spray of mud all over her left side cut her off, causing her entire team to begin howling with laughter. Sienna watched as Warthog drove past; she made sure to show her disapproval with an arcane gesture involving her middle finger.

"That… was… too perfect!" David gasped through his laughter; Sienna placed her boot on his chest and kicked him hard into the mud. Malcolm laughed and patted her shoulder with approval

"See Harrison, you can learn a lot from our girl here" he looked to David "get out of the mud Corporal."

Harrison helped David out of the mud as Sienna walked along side Malcolm, feeling grateful that the rain was washing the mud off her armor. Towards the end of the camp, Malcolm entered a tent that was big enough to room at least six people comfortably. Sienna followed him once the mud on her armor washed off from the heavy rain.

Taking off her helmet, she shook her head and placed her helmet on the foldable plastic table. Sitting down in one of the chairs, she breathed a sigh as she felt the heaviness in her eyes; she and her team had been up all night on watch.

"You know Staff Sarge, I think after going on weeks on end with no cushioned mattress and pillow you start to forget about the comforts of luxury." Sienna said as she eased back in her chair in a more comfortable position.

Malcolm laughed as he took a seat next to her, from his belt pockets he pulled out a well used full deck of cards. "My luxury is seeing my wife and daughter again…"

"How is Merida? Sienna asked "she must be big by now." She grabbed her share of cards as the two began to play cribbage.

"She'll be six next week" Malcolm beamed with pride "last time she sent a video message she told me all about her birthday party plans."

Sienna smiled, she was fond of children but vowed after Melinda's death that she never wanted to have kids of her own. Her father's blood ran through her veins as she refused to continue his blood line.

"When will you go home?" Sienna asked

Malcolm's face darkened as she played her hand, she remained silent as David and Harrison walked into the tent. Taking off their helmets and joining them at the table.

"Not soon huh…" Sienna said quietly but Malcolm didn't reply.

David reached over and turned on the radio that was standing on a small a table, flipping through the channels, he settled with the classics playing a song Sienna knew.

"Oh, this is "Sharp Dressed Man" by ZZ Top" Sienna played a winning hand and Malcolm threw down his losing hand onto the table.

"I hate playing cards with you Kilburn" Malcolm crossed his arms "your certified math genius mind takes all the fun out of everything."

Sienna scoffed, looking at her team leader before rolling her eyes "I don't think my IQ has anything to do with playing cribbage."

Harrison David was twirling an empty magazine to see how long it could spin for; clearly the young men were bored.

"Indulge them in poker, at least they won't play with trash," Sienna sighed, clucking her tongue at the sight of them.

David looked at Sienna and sighed "I would rather play Russian roulette…"

Malcolm handed him a pistol which received a scowl from David, Sienna and Harrison looked at each other before snickering.

"Not Funny Staff Sarge" David snarled

"I thought it was" Malcolm smiled as Sienna and Harrison laughed quietly under their breaths. David was giving his entire team a "shut the fuck up face".

Sienna shook her head as she stood up, "going to get some grub Staff Sarge, back in a bit."

"Bring me an energy supplement…grape flavored." Malcolm asked

"Can we have some too?" David asked, mentioning Harrison.

"Yeah, but you'll get what you get" Sienna said before she left the tent before David or Harrison could protest.

The rain still poured heavily and almost instantaneously soaked her entire head, the water dripping down her face and armor. In her armor she stood as tall as most men in her camp, it seemed that the marines nervously moved out of the way when an ODST walked past.

The mess tent was bigger than the rest, meant to hold the entire population of the camp. Walking in, she saw the crowd of dirty, worn out marines as they ate their tasteless energy bars or flavored pastes. Grabbing the paste and bar supplements for herself and her team mates, she held the packs on her arms as she made her way out of the tent. She had to stop when the familiar hulking green armored man walked in, towering over everyone, he had to bend a little so that the top of head didn't touch the top of the tent. Sienna checked the breast plate to see if she recognized the number, she didn't but she gave him a nod before moving past him and outside.

Outside, two warthogs stopped in the middle of the main pathway of the camp, surrounding them were marines talking to the towering warriors. It always felt assuring yet unnerving when they were around. She searched amongst them to see if John was amongst them, it had been three weeks and she was determined to hang out with him even if her ODST mates disapproved.

"One of the warthog broke down and they won't send in a new one. I don't even know if we have a mechanic down here."

Sienna stopped and turned around as two marines looked at a M12 FAV Warthog in the rain, on the turn of her heel she walked over.

"Here," she handed the marine of the left the food as she pushed through and took at the look at the engine. Right away she knew what the problem was; the marines watched curiously as she peer closer o see how damaged it was.

"The hydrogen fuel container blew… fixable but I don't recommend duct tape, which will melt and further damage it."

The marine on her left looked at the damaged hydrogen fuel container and clucked his tongue "I though these things were supposed to be indestructible?"

"Essentially but this one most likely had something puncture the container, releasing the hydrogen liquid and therefore the engine will overheat if we use it. Maybe explode."

"Easy fix?"

Sienna nodded, taking her food from the marine "If you know how too. I can do it if you just roll it over this way and while I give my team their food."

The Marine nodded, Sienna walked ahead as she reached her tent. Her boys were playing cards and looked happy that the food arrived.

"Here," she handed Malcolm his grape flavored supplement and put the rest on the table. "I have a hydrogen ICE I/C plant to fix, hand me my backpack" he mentioned to Harrison. Harrison handed her backpack, pulling out her small box of tools from the bottom of her bag, Malcolm had affectionately bought those for her at Christmas.

Malcolm perked up, if it was anyone who knew better about cars or vehicles than Sienna it was Malcolm. He grew up in a garage dedicated to the collectable fossil flue cars. The modern cars were like cutting a piece of cake to him.

"You're gonna need a tarp to keep the rain out," he got up and grabbed a tarp from his bag and followed Sienna out just as the Warthog rolled up. The marines looked rather pissed from the drenching rain and mud.

"We got it from here boys," Malcolm waved them off, they eagerly left.

David and Harrison joined them as they set up the tarp to protect the engine from the rain as Malcolm inspected the damage.

"Well shit, the brackish had almost leaked out entirely. We need to patch up this hole before we put more in."

"I think the marines would have resulted to using duct tape." Sienna said as she opened her box of tools.

"Could work if the hole wasn't too close to the catalyst," Malcolm said as he cleaned off the rim of the hole.

"Duct tape is indestructible though?" Harrison said as Sienna pulled out a small bottle of something similar to super glue.

"Most of the time yes, but even duct tape wears off and we can't have that," Malcolm used his fingers to point at the bottle Sienna was holding. She handed it to him and watched him put the clear liquid on the rim of the hole.

"This synthetic material hardens like steel; it'll last a couple years before we have to replace the plant." Sienna instructed to Harrison, who look over the engine with fascination.

"I prefer the old monster truck we have at home," David crossed his arms "that's thing had a LAAG on it."

"Seriously" Harrison asked "that's really lame, what the fuck would he use a LAAG for?"

"To kill the native animals on Euridanus-II" David shrugged nonchalantly.

"Bit of an overkill don't you think?" Sienna commented, Harrison nodded in agreement

"No," Malcolm replied as he straighten, handing the bottle back "just true red neck."

David frowned, "Texan you mean?"

"That's what I said." Malcolm smiled.

Sienna and Harrison burst into fits of laughter; David rolled his eyes and crossed his arms like a defiant child.

"I am not a redneck…"

"Yes you are" Malcolm said casually.

Sienna was shaking her head before something caught her eye; she averted her gaze to see a Spartan. Walking in powerful strides, holding an assault rifle in his hands, Sienna watched almost entranced as she searched for the number on his breast plate.

117.

Sienna watched him walk by but dared not to approach, she tore her gaze away from the epic being and made accidental eye contact with David. He rolled his eyes.

"You are totally crushing on him Kilburn" he smirked, "Sir, our princess is growing up!" he mocked her by wiping a nonexistent tear of joy from his eye.

"Shut your mouth before I break it…" Sienna snarled, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

David laughed hysterically as Harrison shook his head; Malcolm wisely ignored the bickering Corporals as he worked on the warthog engine.

"Hey, I'm going to call him over!" David smiled mischievously

"Fine" Sienna shouted over the rain.

With a dramatic "yoo-whoo" and a wave, David had caught the Spartans attention. Sienna watched as he made eye contact with her behind the orange visor. She waved casually.

"Hey man, nice to see you again."

The Spartan approached, his sheer presence made the entire fire team feel a little tense as he looked down at Sienna. The rest of her team escaped from the warthog and entered the tent.

"Likewise" he replied simply.

Sienna nodded "I feel stupid, I haven't actually properly introduced myself. The name is Sienna Kilburn."

Shaking heads, John looked over her to the warthog. "What are you doing to the Force Application Vehicle?" he asked, straight to the point.

Sienna looked over her shoulder quickly, "Oh just doing a fixer upper, the ICE I/C plant had a hole in it, if we didn't patch it up the engine would…"

"Would have overheated" John cut in quickly.

Raising her brows, Sienna nodded and pushing strands of wet hair out of her face, "more like exploded but hey, same thing I guess."

John remained silent, a sudden wave of awkwardness flowed through Sienna figured out something to say. People were watching and she wasn't sure what to do.

"So, you still up for hanging out?"

More silence but the air about it was more of someone confused, maybe even shocked.

"Yes." Was John's simple reply, Sienna smiled in silent relief as she tossed him a wrench, he caught it without having to flinch.

"Great, you can help me here." She smiled as she turned around to face the warthog.

Looking at the wrench in his hands, he sighed slightly as she pulled out two more tools, setting up the tarp so they had room to work under without getting the engine wet as they worked.

"I need to take apart pieces of the engine, I know that the ICE plant is right here, "she patted a large, silver colored tube "but the brackish container is going to have to come out. I need to further inspect it before I decide if it's still usable."

For the first time, John was in a state some would call 'entranced', something about the way she talked about the warthog seemed to catch his attention more than information about a mission. Warthogs were simple and easy to figure out once someone knew how to navigate around it. Though something about the young woman made working on the engine more interesting than normal.

* * *

**[2556 UNSC _Infinity_]**

John fully understood what his feelings were when he watched his wife worked on any sort of engine. He felt a sense of attraction when she spoke "machine" or worked on them. Sometimes when he had some spare time, he worked on taking apart engines and putting them all back together with her.

However, his attraction to her lay deeper. She was no doubt his perfect match; she gave everything to what she did and is serious about it. Intelligent, emotional and apparently to the on lookers, quite beautiful, John looked beyond the physical appearance because it wasn't important to him. He was never a real good judge of beauty anyways.

Sienna finished putting together the small engine parts. Her hands almost black with grease and oil and the pieces were beginning to slip out of her hands. Something told him that something stressful was on her mind.

"You dropped a piece," large fingers held a small piece and placed it on the table next to her elbow. She looked over her shoulder and into the steel blue eyes.

"Thanks…" she sighed "I probably should wash my hands."

Getting up from the table, she grabbed the dirty rag and wiped her hands from the mass amount of the grease, the rest would have to come off with soap and hot water. John's firm hand landed gently on her shoulder as she stopped but didn't look up at him.

"What's wrong Sienna?"

Another heavy sigh before a sudden sob followed. John in his confusion and desperation held her close as she cried.

_She is so light…_

He stared at her face; in his eyes she was still so very beautiful. But he could see that something was coming over her, she looked exhausted.

After a few moments of sob soft and blubbering, Sienna wiped her face with a small smile "I'm sorry John, I don't know what came over me."

Pushing some hair back from her face, he stared a little longer before he spoke, "you need rest…"

"I probably do" Sienna sighed, "I haven't slept in seventy-two hours…augh!"

John had swept her up in a bridal style position, her eyes widened considerably before she smiled.

"Nice." She commented

Without a word, John carried her from her workspace to their shared bedroom. People looked but dared not laugh, for they knew who they were and felt that it would be rude of them to laugh at a husbands loving act.

Placing her down on the bed, Sienna took off her own boots and pants. She almost fell asleep pulling on the covers, but she passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

John sat by her side for a few moments, his finger tips running through the strands of her soft red hair as he listened her gentle breathing. The peace on her face calmed him as he leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. John still believed that Sienna didn't fully realize the affect she still had over him.

"I love you…" he breathed those words; they sounded strange and rolled off his tongue roughly. It was the first time he had said in a very long time. A man of action never needed to use words. Getting up, he left the bedroom so she could sleep. He had more work to be done and suddenly had the urge to get it over with it quickly.

* * *

**Tender moments... *faints***


	4. Dog Days Are Over

_**I know it's been a while but school kicked my ass. Anyways, this is a relatively short chapter with some importance. **_

**_More to come!_**

* * *

_**[Interview of Dr. Catherine Halsey]**_

The man clapped his hands in Halsey's passionate speech about John; a cruel smile touched his lips as he sat down.

"Clearly I my expectations were right of you defending your Spartan." He spat, pushing the small coffee mug aside. "I am actually quite surprised you harbor emotions for them."

Halsey slowly sat back down in her chair, her gaze locked with her interrogator; she was growing tired of him and wished he would leave. "Is there anything else..." she asked calmly.

A chuckle resonated softly before the man's hands folded together, "there is one thing… it's about John's significant other."

"Do you wish to belittle her as well," Halsey replied, trying to keep her anger from leaking into her voice, she continued with her stare.

"Not belittle, just question as to why you allowed it to happen, clearly there were some very unhappy folk that tried to stop you."

Halsey let a small smile touch her lips "Many were not in favor of it yes, but I permitted it to happen because they worked as a team, Sienna Kilburn is one of the best troopers of modern history."

The man let out a frustrated sigh "Yes, yes I know, I have met her personally. I even offered her to become a part of the program I intend to replace the entire special operation forces with."

"The Spartan IV program is indeed incredible and efficient. Though I can't say that I am not proud of her for refusing the offer," Halsey replied coolly "She would have been a special trophy."

"You think I see her as a trophy?" the man snarled angrily

Halsey smirked "Like before, I intend to offer the same advice, do not underestimate her. If you wage war on her, you wage war on John and the entire ODST force."

There was a momentary pause "You seem to highly respect her; I can't help but notice a certain motherly defense." The tone was mocking.

"I am apparently the mother of all Spartans… she may not be one but I see her as one of my own." Halsey continued, "I have helped shape her to what she has become today."

In the shadows, a ghost smile touched his lips softly as he began to drum his finger tips on the cool metal surface of the table. A sudden chill had entered the room and Halsey peered into the shadows.

"Who are you" she asked, her voice unwavering.

Silence for only a moment before he replied "I am…something else."

* * *

**[2556 UNSC **_**Infinity**_**]**

"Alright Chickadee's listen up!"

All ODST personnel stood at attention with an "Oraa!" as Sienna walked down the line of at least twenty-four ODST members. She had noticed a couple of them were female and they tried to stand high and straighter than their male companions.

"My name is Sergeant Major Sienna Kilburn, you may address me by my rank or 'ma'am' if you so please… Some of you are probably confused as to why I am leading this squad even though technically you would have a Corporal or Sergeant lead you into hell. Some people pulled a lot of strings to get me here."

Stopping in front of an ODST, he wasn't tall like some of the others but he was standing perfectly straight, she could tell immediately judging by the puffing out of his chest that he wanted to look his best.

In the minds of the ODST listening to Sienna's speech, they eager to see what sort of leader she actually was, many before had heard stories of the senior rank ODST's of her and were honored to be a part of her squad. The female members were ecstatic to be under her command. Sienna revolutionized the image of the badass woman ODST. It was because of her that more women graduated from the ODST program.

"I intend to make sure that you have walked through hell and back, your training has only scratched the surface of what real war is like, you will feel fear but you will face it or shoot its fucking head off if that is your forte." Her face turned stony as she looked every face; all youngsters and some were a little more greener than she hoped.

"I just hope some of you will live to see the next sunrise." She looked to the Sergeant next to her; he was her assistant squad leader,

"Sergeant Jenkins, make sure they get to their pods pronto, we some cleaning up to do." She ordered sternly, Jenkins saluted before turning to the squad and barking her order.

* * *

**[Colonial Planet, Three days later, 2536] **

Three days ago there was a covenant ambush on her camp, half the camp was slaughtered, and the fight lasted two days before everyone had to make a retreat. Covered in mud, rain, human and alien blood, Sienna and her team quietly navigated through the deathly silent forest. They haven't heard from anyone in fifteen hours.

Sienna got a neddler on the outside of her thigh and pulled out during the battle, the bio-foam helped relieve the pain and cauterized the wound, she was happy it didn't crack the femur. She was slightly limping but she was able to move just fine.

They continued their walk in silence for over three hours, only stopping for a short five minute break before moving on. They had to keep moving until help came, if they even stopped for more than five minutes, the enemy could find them. David was in no condition to fight, he had gotten the worst of the plasma grenades, and some sharp shrapnel punctured his lung, the bio-foam had saved his life but there wasn't enough to help his legs. However, the effects were starting the wear off.

"Staff Sergeant please…I want to sleep, please…" Elkins begged, Sienna could hear him through the COM as she followed behind Malcolm who was carrying him.

"Hell no, it would put us all in jeopardy…" Malcolm panted as they trudged through the high vegetation.

"Did you guys hear that?" Harrison panicked

Sienna turned around to Harrison "Hush Private," she ordered.

After a few minutes of travel something seemed rather off, they had finally began to rest to cease David's begging. Harrison injected more bio-foam.

"We only have a little bit more left after this, it won't last like the regular dosage will." Harrison placed a hand on David's shoulder and gripped it slightly.

"We shouldn't stay long, we are approaching enemy territory." Malcolm hissed over the COM, Sienna was standing guard and watched their surroundings. She barely strayed from the group to protect them just in case there was an ambush.

"Do you think we'll last another night?" Harrison asked Malcolm, but the fire team leader decided not to answer that question, instead he put his attention on Sienna.

"Something wrong" he asked

"I don't know…I am just getting an uncomfortable feeling." She looked over her shoulder "we should probably move."

"No…" David whined but Harrison hoisted him up, taking his turn to help him across the forest.

Malcolm took the lead, Harrison was n the middle with David while Sienna followed behind.

Another few hours of traveling past and it was beginning to grow dark, automatically the night vision activated in the helmet. The green outlines of everything made things both harder and easier to see.

The night was going to be long and finally David was allowed to sleep, Harrison took the first sleep shift while Sienna and Malcolm took the first watch. Sitting in the silence as they watched for any sign of movement, the black armor helped them blend into the darkness. They hoped that they would see the enemy first.

Sienna tried to ignore the clock on the HUD as the minutes seemed to feel like hours. Everything from a small breeze to a native animal caught her attention; the tension was high enough for her to shoot anything that moved if not for her extreme training in self-control.

"Easy there girl…" Malcolm said calmly, almost as if he were talking to a wild animal, "You're going to need your wits about you."

Sienna gripped her sniper a little harder "I know… it's just…spooky out here." She couldn't help but shiver a little under her armor.

With a slight chuckle, Malcolm patted her back "don't worry baby girl, daddy is here to protect you."

Glad that her helmet was hiding her slight blush, Sienna shrugged away from him "Shaddup Staff Sarge," she tried not to sound flustered.

Malcolm chuckled briefly before the pair returned to their silent watch, Sienna wanted to pay attention to her surroundings but her mind kept thinking about the ambush that started two days. Sienna could remember that she was asleep on her cot one minute and the next she was beating down a jackal with its own shield.

Her "play-date" as David said so affectionately with John ended suddenly when he was called back for something. He wasn't there during the ambush, it pissed her off immensely that he didn't come back in their time of aid. None of the Spartans did.

She heard Malcolm grunt as she turned to look at him, he was fidgety and kept constantly moving himself into a different position.

"Are you okay sir?" she whispered to him.

In the darkness and with the night vision, Sienna could see that he looked at her but he grunted again and whispered "I gotta…shit real badly."

"Oh…" she held in a laugh "fuck." Sienna could sense that he was giving her the infamous death glare. She may have found his predicament funny but he probably didn't.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes Kilburn" he hissed

"Did I laugh?" she asked "David would have but I would never, now, shall I take over watch while you do your business?"

Malcolm was up and gone before she ever registered it. She watched him vanish behind a tree before she shook her head and faced away. She did not expect to see the familiar hulkiness of a Spartan right in front of her. Sienna almost fired her gun but was face first in the ground with gun several feet away and her arms pinned.

"Be quiet Corporal." She recognized the rusty tone.

She mumbled a laugh "Nice job double one seven, you have almost made me pee myself, you should feel proud." Her whisper was thick in sarcasm.

Master Chief made no reply as he looked around before releasing her, she scrambled and jumped to her feet, grabbing her gun and aiming it at him. The Spartan froze.

"Where the hell were you?" she demanded quietly over the COM "we needed you when had the ambush!"

Chief stared at her, she could not see the emotion on his face as he slowly stood up, towering over her, he calmly placed his hand on the barrel on lowered it.

"We were sent away on a mission that was compromised. All I can tell you was that it was meant to lure us away so that they could slaughter the rest of us." He looked to the deeply sleeping members and to the tree where Malcolm was busy. "You and your team are the only survivors."

Sienna felt all her blood grew cold as she let her head hang, staring at the green outlined soil and the Spartans boots. She breathed deeply for a couple moments before she lifted her head and stepped next to David.

"He needs medical attention; he won't survive the next afternoon if we don't get him out of here."

Chief knelt down and swung David over his shoulder with ease; he woke up in the process but was too drowsy to do anything.

"We going for a ride?" he slurred.

Sienna smiled as she patted his helmet "yeah, we are."

Malcolm had come from behind the tree and froze in place, seeing his team with a new comer would have scared the shit out of him if it weren't already buried in the ground. Without a word, he walked over to the group as Sienna shook Harrison awake.

* * *

**[0500 hours, UNSC _El Dorado_]**

Sienna sat alone at one of the booths on the cafeteria, her tasteless hot coffee untouched as she stared out the small window, she couldn't see any stars, just black emptiness. David was going to live again after his emergency surgery. Sienna's leg was patched up and she didn't feel the burning sensation anymore. Harrison and Malcolm decided they wanted to take a long needed nap. She didn't feel like sleeping though. Feeling a presence, Sienna turned her head as she made eye contact with a familiar face.

"Well double one seven what brings you to visit little ol' me?" Sienna rested her cheek on her knuckles.

Master Chief raised an eyebrow as he held his own mug of coffee; he looked confused "do you not want company?"

"I do, I'm just being a tease." Sienna gave her best sugary sweet smile.

John sat down, adjusting accordingly to be able to sit at the booth; Sienna eyed him skeptically as he sipped at his own coffee.

"I can't help but feel that you are going out of your own way just to sit with me." She said, continuing her stare.

"Am I?" was the dry response, not looking at her.

Sienna frowned, she grabbed the handle of her mug and sipped at the molten lava drink, it only had some flavor because she put a sissy amount of sugar in it. Bitter flavors made her gag. Looking from under her lashes, she could see traumatizing yet curiously precise scars all over his arms and hands. On his face he had a scar under his right eyes. Only now did she notice that his nose was slightly crooked, most likely from a break. She decided not to ask about them.

"Nice tattoos."

Sienna blinked before she set her mug down and looked at her right arm, she chuckled as she gave him the full view of it.

"Kind of a spur of the moment ideas but I am proud of them." She showed off the one of her left wrist, "Memorial to my sister."

John suddenly looked sympathetic "My condolences."

Shrugging, she replied "she is in a better place now I guess," But she looked at her coffee mug "anyway, I have two other tattoos I could show you but I would have to take off my shirt."

John blinked, he had seen the female body multiple times before but her statement threw him off, her face changed into a rather mischievous looking smile before she winked at him. She sipped her coffee and looked as if nothing had ever happened; he assumed that this was one of her so called teasing moments. He suddenly remembered a word that was relevant to this sort of moment.

"Are you flirting?" he asked flatly. He understood the human psychology of flirting but never really… experienced it.

A hot pink blush suddenly replaced her fair skin, her eyes widen and he could see that her eyes were an extreme color of amber-gold, he never really paid attention before, and all he remembered before was that she had red hair.

"What?" she squeaked, "I-what? No!" she waved her hand at him as she played it off with a laugh. "I was just being silly, come on, I would never do that!"

"You're a terrible liar." He replied calmly

"Pfft. I am a fantastic liar!" Sienna held her head in a prideful manner.

John let a ghostly smile touch his lips as he watched her look at him under her long lashes, a slight amorous feeling spread warmly across his body. He hoped that she would prove to be a worthy ally

* * *

**^^ wanted more past John and Sienna. Read and Review!**


End file.
